UN VIAJE, UNA MOTO
by natokine
Summary: Alexis debe ir al aeropuerto para un viaje con sus amigas y le pide a Kate que la lleve en la moto. ¿Cómo reaccionará Castle ante este pedido?


Era de mañana y los tres estaban desayunando tranquilamente en el loft de Castle. Alexis había decidido que se iría con unas amigas a un pequeño viaje de verano como último descanso antes de empezar la universidad y ese era su último día, su vuelo salía esa misma tarde.

Ese día, Kate tenía franco y Castle quería aprovechar para estar con ella así que le preguntó a Alexis si no tendría problema en que fueron los tres al aeropuerto. Alexis, por suerte para él, accedió… pero con una condición que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

- Siempre y cuando me lleves en la moto. – dijo Alexis a Kate que la miraba sorprendida. Castle, que estaba tomando café, casi escupe todo al escuchar esto.

- ¿Viniste con la moto y no pensabas decírmelo? – preguntó Castle ofendido. No es que no le gustara la moto, todo lo contrario, le encantaba. El problema es que era la primera vez que la traía, él todavía no la había visto subida en ella, y se moría por hacerlo.

- Termina tu desayuno, papá. – lo cortó. – Esto es entre Beckett y yo. – Alexis le mantuvo la miraba firme a Kate, decidida.

- El problema es que no podemos ir los tres en la moto. – dijo Kate considerando la idea, lo cual empezaba a poner nervioso a Castle. Alexis lo pensó.

- Seguro que papá no tendrá problema de ir en taxi, y a la vuelta se vuelven juntos.

- ¿Que yo qué? – dijo Castle, parecía pintado en la conversación. - ¿Mi opinión no cuenta?

- ¡No! – gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- Por mi no hay problema. – le dijo Kate a Alexis sacándole una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Está decidido! Voy a terminar de juntar las cosas. – Alexis salió muy alegre escaleras arriba dejándolos a ellos solos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste de la moto? – Castle rodeó la barra de la cocina y se acercó a ella haciendo morritos.

- Si mal no recuerdo, ayer casi ni me diste tiempo de decirte hola. Después se me olvidó. – Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y tiró de ella para darle un beso.

- Mmm… - murmuró recordando. – Por esta vez te lo perdono pero tendrás que compensarme. ¡No puedo creer que Alexis quiera ir contigo! – dijo indignado.

- No sé que te extraña, hace unos años quería una vespa.

- ¿Podría, por lo menos, conducir yo a la vuelta? – La miraba con ojos suplicantes, como decirle que no a eso. Pero así y todo, hizo que lo pensaba, solo para verlo contener la respiración.

- Está bien… ¡pero solo por hoy! – le advirtió apuntándole con el dedo. Castle la abrazó repentinamente y la besó. Tenía las energías renovadas.

- Entonces a la vuelta podemos ir a dar un paseo y… - Kate lo miraba encantada viéndolo idear todo lo que harían en el día. Parecía un niño con juguete nuevo.

Horas después se preparaban para bajar y llevar a Alexis al aeropuerto. Castle y Kate fueron a buscar la moto mientras Alexis esperaba en el hall a que llegara el taxi. Kate había insistido en hacerlo así porque suponía que al ver la moto, que nadie podía negar que era grande y potente, se negaría a que Alexis se subiera… y no se equivocó. Al verla Castle se quedó con la boca abierta. Conocía el modelo por fotos pero nunca la había visto en vivo, era enorme, por ningún motivo permitiría que su hija fuera arriba de esa cosa.

- ¡Te digo que no! No puedo dejar que Alexis se suba a eso.

- Vamos, Castle. No seas tan sobreprotector. Sabes cómo manejo, no le pasará nada. – Él sabía que ella tenía razón pero una parte de él no podía aceptarlo, no quería.

- Yo soy el padre y yo decido lo mejor para mi hija. No quiero que se suba _a eso_. – Señaló la moto con cara de desprecio. Kate lo miró unos segundos. Su parte sobreprotectora estaba en pleno funcionamiento, necesitaría una razón más potente para que él cediera. Se acercó y lo abrazó suspirando relajada.

- De acuerdo. Si así lo quieres, así será. Ve con Alexis en taxi al aeropuerto, yo me vuelvo a mi casa. Evidentemente no confías en que pueda cuidar a tu hija. – No se paró a mirarlo, simplemente se puso el casco y se subió a la moto. Castle se quedó completamente perplejo. Al principio no pudo reaccionar pero justo cuando Kate metía la llave en el contacto él se la sujetó.

- Espera… yo… lo siento… - Castle bajó la mirada, las facciones de Kate se relajaron. Se levantó de la moto y abrió el compartimiento de debajo del asiento para sacar el otro casco y se lo pasó.

- Súbete y vamos a buscar a Alexis de una vez. – Castle le sonrió y esperó a que ella se subiera para acomodarse atrás y tomarla de la cintura.

Alexis esperaba ansiosa en el hall, no podía dejar de mover los pies y mirar de un lado a otro. Ya se había subido a motos antes pero nunca en una como esa. La conocía porque su padre una vez le había mostrado una foto. Cuando los vio asomarse y detenerse frente al edificio su corazón saltó de emoción y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no salir corriendo hacia ellos.

El taxi ya los esperaba afuera. Castle se bajó de la moto y le pasó el casco a Alexis. Ella lo tomó y se lo puso, y sin perder tiempo, se subió a la moto antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo. Él tomó las maletas y las acomodó en el taxi. Luego se acercó a la moto, a lado de Kate. Ella se sacó el casco para mirarlo.

- Sé cómo manejas pero cuídense. Yo estaré detrás de ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? – se veía preocupado, no podía evitarlo. Ella le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

- No te preocupes Castle. Sabes que nunca pondría a Alexis en riesgo.

- Lo sé… - no abandonó la mirada triste pero una sonrisa se enmarcó en su rostro. Se agachó y le dio un pequeño en los labios. Luego se dirigió a su hija. – Agárrate fuerte, calabaza. Ahora nos vemos. - Ella se abrazó fuertemente a Kate que ya se disponía a arrancar la moto.

Castle se dirigió al taxi y se subió. Le indicó el destino y le pidió que se mantuviera detrás de la moto. El taxista obedeció y salieron. El camino fue tranquilo, sin mayores percances. Habían calculado bien el tiempo así que habían llegado tranquilos. Dejaron las maletas en la zona de preembarque y luego Alexis se despidió de ambos. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre y un beso, y le agradeció haberle dejado ir en la moto. Después, para sorpresa de Kate, Alexis se acercó a ella y le dio un gran abrazo mientras le agradecía el paseo y le decía lo mucho que lo había disfrutado. Después se separaron.

- ¡No olvides avisarme cuando llegues! – Le dijo saludando con la mano. Alexis lo miró y le hizo una seña con la mano mientras pasaba al otro sector del aeropuerto.

Castle se relajó un poco y abrazó a Kate por detrás. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le acarició los brazos, que le rodeaban la cintura.

Alexis se sintió rara ante el sentimiento que la embargó al ver a su padre, abrazado a Kate, despidiéndola. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que ella era su madre.

Cuando Alexis desapareció de su vista, Castle se acercó a su oído y le susurró con voz juguetona.

- ¿Lista para vuelta, detective?


End file.
